


Anger

by autumnmycat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Hate Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmycat/pseuds/autumnmycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria isn’t always angry, just sometimes. It also doesn’t help that Chloe Price has a way of getting under her skin, and her clothes, as it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/gifts).



> This is for the LiS Secret Santa fic exchange, and my first published LiS fanfiction. Nothing like some smut to bring in the holiday cheer.

It would be hyperbolic to say that Victoria was always angry.

Victoria was not _always_ angry. Just sometimes. Anger was an easy emotion, one that came naturally to her. Things like compassion, weakness, trust — these things were much harder to accept, so she chose not to. This was especially true when it came to how she dealt with the people in her life, primarily her friends.

“Hey, _Vic_.”

And this was _especially_ true when it came to Chloe Price.

If it had been any other day, if she had been in a better mood, she may have just ignored her and kept walking.

“What the fuck do you want, _Price?_ ”

But today was not that day.

“You look like you’re thinking hard about something.”

“Yes, controlling the murderous rages you cause me takes quite a bit of concentration.”

Chloe snorted, but Victoria was not joking.

It was difficult for her to admit, but Victoria had a hard time not getting mad around Max and Chloe. Especially Chloe. She had a strange air about her that got under Victoria’s skin, made her furious. She wasn’t sure why, and she definitely wasn’t going to waste time trying to figure out why. Especially not when she had many more important things to do like study, or take photos, or do literally _anything_ _else_.

“Watch it, Price. I’m not in the mood for your washed up, faux punk _bullshit_ ,” Victoria spat. She tried walking past Chloe, but she managed to grab her arm before she got away. Victoria sputtered, turning around and snatching her arm away, shocked that Chloe would dare lay a hand on her.

“What the fuck—“

“C’mon, Vic. What’s wrong?”

Victoria couldn’t tell if Chloe was being intentionally inflammatory or whether she was genuinely concerned. She also wasn’t sure why she felt sick to her stomach when she thought about the latter possibility.

“Nothing’s wrong. Why the fuck do you care?”

“Wow, _ouch_ , Victoria,” Chloe said, pretending(?) to be hurt. Victoria flinched at the sound of her full name coming from the blue haired girl’s mouth. “You act like I can’t care about anyone.”

“Well, as far as I can tell, you don’t care about anyone but yourself. And maybe Max Caulfield.”

Chloe let out a sigh, and Victoria intentionally chose to stand her ground as Chloe stepped towards her.

“Look, I know we’re not great friends, but if something’s going on at Blackwell to make you upset, I wanna know. I’ve dealt with hella bullshit from this school, and it’s not fair for anyone else to go through that.”

Instead of looking angry, Victoria’s face seemed to contort into something of confusion and regret. She debated whether she should open her mouth at all.

“I—“ she paused to catch her breath, “I was trying to avoid _you_. I saw you coming, and I didn’t want to talk to you.”

This actually surprised Chloe, her own expression turning into one of uncertainty.

“Why?”

At this point, Victoria tried her best to say _anything_ but the truth. A few moments past, which consisted of Victoria just staring somewhat fearfully at Chloe, her face flushed with embarrassment. Her mind swirled with possible explanations and excuses, but the harder she tried to think of something, the more twisted her tongue became. It was only a matter of time before she said something—

“Be-Because you’re fucking hot, _okay_?”

—fucking stupid.

Hands coming up to cover her face, Victoria tried her best to rush away, her whole body practically bursting into flames.

For a moment, Chloe couldn’t think of anything to say, which was new because Chloe always knew exactly what to say. This was, admittedly, a shocking revelation. Who knew the bitch was into, as she put it, “faux punk bullshit?”

It only took a few seconds for Chloe to gather her wits again, and before Victoria could adequately escape, the other girl had caught up with her and begun to drag her by the arm.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

This chant made Victoria cringe. She knew it was over. She was done. This slip up would be the downfall of her reputation at Blackwell. She wasn’t exactly sure why she thought this or what would actually become of the situation, but her mind automatically formed the conclusion that everyone now knew that she was a weak, sniveling, emotional, blundering idiot.

(Didn’t everyone know that already?)

Before she knew what was happening, she was around the corner of the school, where Chloe had apparently dragged her while she was lamenting the downfall of her perfectly crafted persona. In one swift motion, Chloe swung Victoria around, pinning her to the brick wall of girl’s dormitory with one hand, a grim expression etched on her face.

“So, let me get this straight—“ (It took Chloe a lot of self control not to laugh at the fact that this situation was anything _but_ straight) “—You were avoiding me because you didn’t have the strength to bask in the glory that is Chloe Price.”

Victoria balked, not daring to answer the clearly rhetorical question.

“That is, er, a bit weird, considering I thought you hated my fucking guts until five seconds ago.”

She grit her teeth. Nothing like a little banter from Chloe to get her fury revved up again.

“Don’t be confused, I do hate your fucking guts,” Victoria spat, jabbing her finger into Chloe’s chest.

“But you think I’m hot?”

“There is a difference. Maybe you’re too stupid to realize that.”

“Maybe I am too stupid. Would you care to enlighten me, Vic?” Chloe asked, a cloying sweetness dripping off her words. When Victoria didn’t respond, she continued. “So, like, would you be mad if I—“

As if to finish her sentence, Chloe leaned forward, capturing Victoria’s lips with her own. Victoria immediately recoiled, body stiffening between Chloe and the wall, hands balling into fists.

She broke away. “What the _fuck_.”

“Heh, is that a yes?”

This was entirely too much for Victoria. Not even anger could save her now. She was doomed. She knew it.

“Get the hell away from me, Price,” she growled.

“You’re not exactly trying to get away.”

Chloe’s hands went from their place on the wall and relocated themselves to Victoria’s hips. The blonde gasped, much to Chloe’s delight (and Victoria’s dismay).

“ _Ho_ -ly shit,” Chloe laughed. “You thirsty bitch.”

“ _Fuck_ you.”

“Be my guest.”

Another growl started in the back of her throat, but instead of throwing insults, Victoria reached out, grabbed Chloe’s face and smashed it against her own. It only took a few moments of fumbling before mouths opened and tongues waltzed. Victoria bit Chloe’s lip. Chloe slammed Victoria against the wall. Finger tips peaked under cotton and touched bare skin.

“I _hate_ you,” Victoria spat when they broke to catch their breath. Chloe’s hands were exploring under Victoria’s shirt, sneaky fingers making their way up her stomach and under her bra.

“Yeah, I got it, Princess.”

She reluctantly groaned when Chloe grabbed at her chest, breaths sounding strangled as they were forced out between a clenched jaw. Their lips met once again, Chloe initiating this round. Her knee also found its way between Victoria’s legs, forcing them to part slightly. It would be a lie if she said she didn’t feel a tiny bit of satisfaction at the way Victoria’s hips ground almost pleadingly against said knee.

This subliminal action prompted a small cry from the blonde. “Y-You c-can’t tell anyone about this.” Her whispers were heavy and rushed.

“Jesus, don’t you ever shut up?”

Victoria urged on, even as one of Chloe’s hands were drifting closer to the waistband of her skirt.

“P-Please. If anyone finds out—“

“That you’re hella gay? Or that you’re getting felt up on school property?”

Both apparently, since Victoria chose to ignore her question.

“What would people think?”

Chloe let out a snicker, obviously amused that Victoria gave a fuck.

“Does it fucking matter? Just shut up, would ya?”

Victoria hadn’t even noticed that Chloe’s hand had found its way up her skirt, and it wasn’t until a shock flew up her spine that she realized this was what she was afraid of. An undisguised moan fell from her mouth and onto the pavement. Their faces were millimeters apart, Victoria’s hot breath grazing Chloe’s neck.

It was only a matter of time before Chloe’s thin fingers made their way under her tights and inside her panties. Victoria exclamation was practically a wail of pain, and for someone who didn’t want to be found out, Chloe mused that she was doing a piss poor job of quietly hiding. Although, it was hard to argue with the way that Victoria’s hips rolled over her fingers, the way her head lulled to the side. Chloe took the opportunity to ravage her neck, lips and teeth doing as much as they could to draw out the strange sounds of Victoria Chase.

“Fu- _fuck_ , C-Chloe…”

It seemed to be working, since moments ago she had been worrying about her reputation, while now she was babbling senseless nonsense.

“Shit, Victoria, you can be sexy when you want to be.”

She rolled her head to catch Chloe’s gaze, which was intense and piercing. Victoria groaned again, using her hips to signal that she desperately wanted Chloe, and Chloe wasn’t really in a position to say no. She was about to agree and pull down her tights, about to take it one step further.

But, to both of the girl’s dismay, a stern “ _Ahem_ ,” pulled them from their little world.

When they turned, there was Max and Kate, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, staring at the scene in front of them. The other two girls stared back, shock freezing them in their compromising position.

Victoria was the first to snap out of it, ungracefully removing Chloe’s hand from her tights and doing her best to smooth the wrinkles in her clothing as she scrambled away. Her head was ducked down to hide the bright red shade that tinged her cheeks. Max and Kate watched as she pushed past them, broke out into a full sprint, and raced into the girl’s dorms.

They turned back to Chloe, who was still standing stiffly with one hand on the wall and the other glistening in the afternoon sunshine.

Kate opened her mouth, but no words came.

Max tried her best, but only managed to stutter out: “W-What, Wha-What were you—Vi-Victoria?” After a shake of her head and a sigh of resignation, Max found the words she was looking for.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Chloe shrugged, wiping her hand on her pants unceremoniously.

“I don’t know. Just felt like giving Vic something to be angry about.”


End file.
